Don't Forget About Us
by BeverlyBabix
Summary: Troy left Gabriella for a popular clique, So she moved to West High. But when her father gets married to someone else, She decides to live with her mother, Meaning she has to go back to East High. TroyellaxZekepayxChaylorxRyelsi


The brunette beauty was shocked as she saw the blue eyed hottie on her doorstep, soaking wet. His face was covered in bruises & had bloody lip.

"What happened to you?" Gabriella sadly asked

"Can I come in first?" Troy stuttered

"Oh, right! Yeah, come in…" Gabriella opened the French doors wider as Troy went inside & walked straight to the living room "Um… I'm gonna go get the first aid kit, okay? Just stay right here" Gabriella said as she walked upstairs to the bathroom

Troy examined the beautiful home; the last time he came over to the Montez's big house was junior year. It was now senior year, and everything has changed.

They used to be best friends, until Troy ditched her for a popular clique.

Which were the basketball players & cheerleaders. He became the Captain of the Basketball team & the most popular guy in East High.

What caught his eye were boxes in the corner that labeled 'Gabriella's stuff', 'Gabriella's possessions', 'Gabriella's pictures'

"Okay, I'm back" Gabriella said as she sat down on the cream leather couch right beside Troy

"You're moving?" Troy asked

"Yeah... I'm moving in back to my mom" Gabriella answered, Troy winced as the cold icepack touched his left eye

"Why?" Troy asked softly

"You remember Kelly, My dad's girlfriend?" Troy nodded "He finally proposed to her and she said yes. She's marrying him in 3 months" Gabriella said

"Well… Do you like Kelly?" Troy asked

"So many questions" Gabriella giggled & nodded "of course I like Kelly, She's like my second mother, Well, She is going to be my second mother" She said

"But don't you miss you're parents together?" Troy asked

"I got used to it… But I'm happy with my life, I got Shar, Tay, Ryan, Kels, Chad and everyone else" Gabriella said & shrugged

Troy frowned when she didn't mention his name, He didn't blame her. He has been a bad friend for 4 years. Troy winced again as she put water on his bloody lip, He stared into her chocolate brown eyes, Her eyes filled with no love, care & happiness. This concerned Troy

"What's wrong?" Troy asked worriedly, Gabriella shook her head

"Nothing's wrong…" Gabriella replied quietly

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm all ears" Troy said softly

"Why did you come here? Why are you covered in bruises?" She asked sadly

"I can't tell you why" Troy snapped, Gabriella jumped at his outraged answer, Troy's eyes went soft

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Well, I got into a fight with the West Basketball team" Troy replied as he looked away, This made Gabriella more concerned, She wanted him to look at her, So she cupped and lifted up his face as they stared into each others eyes

"Please tell me…" Gabriella whispered pleadingly

"Chad, Jason, Zeke & I were playing basketball at the park, we heard Ricky O'Donniss talk about a chick" Troy sighed "We didn't care, so we just kept on playing. But when he said you're name, I hid behind a bush & was eavesdropping; He said some spiteful things about you that I never wanted to hear ever again, He said more spiteful things… I couldn't take it anymore so I went up to him and punched his face. The fight started, someone called the cops. The guys and I had to separate so Zeke went to Sharpays, Chad went to Taylor's and Jason went to Kelsi's" Troy said as he closed his eyes

Gabriella smiled softly "Gosh… You do the stupidest things" Gabriella said and giggled

Troy smiled back "It's the things I do for love" Troy muttered, Gabriella stopped smiling

"What?" Gabriella asked

"Nothing… It's nothing" Troy looked down and blushed and looked up again to look at her "So do you still go to East?" Troy asked

Gabriella frowned, she knows that she and Troy stopped talking to each other, but she never thought that he forgot about her

"I moved 6 months after Junior, I go to West" Gabriella said as she put medicine on his lip

"Are you moving back to East? Since you know… You're mom's house is closer to East than West… And East is better than West… No offence though, If you love West more than East…" Gabriella giggled as Troy rambled on

"Shut up" Gabriella laughed "Yeah, I am... So I guess I'll see you next week then?" Gabriella said

"Next week? Isn't that too soon?" Troy asked

"90% of my stuff is in my mom's house already, those things in the corner there" Gabriella pointed to the corner where there were boxes labeled her name "I'm bringing them to my moms… And yeah" Gabriella said

"Oh… So where are you're parents right now?" Troy wondered

"My dad's sleeping at Kelly's, He wants me to spend some alone time here by myself" Gabriella said

"Oh… So, Do you want me to you know… Stay with you? Just incase?" Troy stuttered

"Oh no, no… It's okay, I can" Troy interrupted Gabriella

"Hey… It's okay, I want to spend some time with my old buddy" Troy said and winked at her as he grabbed his Black Blackberry out of his butt pocket and dialed his house number

"Do you want some clothes? I got some of Blake's clothes here" Gabriella whispered

Blake Montez is Gabriella's older brother, He's in University. He looks like Gabriella, but a more guy version.

"Yeah, yeah sure, thanks" Troy said to Gabriella and got back to his phone as he talked to his mom

Gabriella went upstairs to her brother's room and took out plaid boxers and looked for a shirt. She found a baby blue shirt that made Troy's eyes pop; She smiled a little and took the shirt out. Gabriella ran downstairs and entered the living room and sat beside Troy

"So did you're mom say yes?" Gabriella asked anxiously

Troy nodded "Yeah, She did. She was pretty shocked that I asked to sleep over at you're house… I wonder why" Gabriella smirked

"What are you smirking at?" Troy asked

"Oh nothing… nothing… Just something on my mind" Gabriella said and looked around

Troy looked at his phone "I'ts 6:47 p.m., Want to invite Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay over? Or you just want to be alone? With me?" Troy asked and blushed

"Yeah! Invite Sharpay and Taylor!" Gabriella anxiously said

Sharpay Evans, the blonde Barbie of East High and the twin sister of Troy. Ever since Gabriella moved away, they still talked to each other. They were best friends ever since they were born, and before that, their mom's were best friends too, she is Zeke Baylor's girlfriend

Taylor Mckessie, the smartest girl in East High. She's also best friends with Gabriella and Sharpay, and her mom and Sharpay's and Gabriella's mom were also best friends.

"Okay, cool" Troy smiled "I'll call Zeke and Chad, You call Sharpay and Taylor" Troy said as he walked into the kitchen

_This is perfect… I finally get to tell my two best friends how I feel right now… Oh man… _Gabriella thought

Gabriella smiled to herself and took out her iPhone and dialed Sharpay's number first, then Taylor's second

The blonde Barbie squealed in excitement as she entered the huge house, Taylor rolled her eyes but they both ran to Gabriella and hugged her tightly

Gabriella suddenly started gasping for air "Need… air" Gabriella said and was struggling to let go

Taylor cleared her throat and let go "Sorry" Taylor said and giggled

Sharpay still didn't let go and Taylor sighed with frustration. Sharpay suddenly felt strong arms wrapped around her waist as the black muscular man pulled her back away from Gabriella, Sharpay knew who it was and relaxed in his arms

"Sorry… Sorry" Sharpay straightened her clothes "But we missed you so much! It's been such a long time!" Sharpay said loudly

Troy came out of the kitchen in Blake's clothes, sipping hot chocolate. Sharpay looked at him in disgust

"Ew! What the heck happened to you're face?! I'm not surprised" Sharpay giggled as Troy glared at her "But you look… trashed!" Sharpay said

"Shut up Shar, or I'll tell mom you lost you're virginity" Troy threatened

Sharpay pouted "Fine" Sharpay said

The doorbell rang and Taylor ran to the door and answered it. She hugged the man with an afro and gave him a quick kiss; it was Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend ever since pre-school. Chad saw Gabriella and ran to her and hugged her. Gabriella was a little sister to Chad.

"How are you Gabs?" Chad asked as he pulled away from the hug

"Oh nothing much… But I'm moving back to East" Gabriella said as she grinned

Chad grinned back then stopped grinning as he saw Troy's face, Troy held up one finger for a halt before Chad says something worse

"Shut up Chad" Troy said

"But Troy… You look worse than the other fights" Chad said feeling pity for Troy

"Other fights?" Gabriella asked as she folded her arms

"Hehe… We'll talk about this later" Troy said as he gave her a cheek smile and putting an arm around her shoulder

"How come you came here earlier?" Chad folded his arms "You usually come late for sleepovers" Chad said

"I came here after the fight…" Troy said

"Okay enough talking, let's get this party started!" Sharpay yelled


End file.
